In the Days That Followed
by readinglover120
Summary: Here's a story of how I want things to play out in season 4 for Emma and Killian. Shows the moments, weeks, months, and years following the season 3 finale. Main focus on Killian and Emma.
1. In the Moments That Followed

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

**Here's a story of how I want things to play out in season 4 for Emma and Killian:**

* * *

~In the Moments that Followed~

Killian glances across the room to find a worried Emma.

They are all still at Granny's, and Robin, Roland and Marian have all just been reunited. Regina looks infuriated.

Killian walks towards them, and takes his place, which is next to Emma, always.

"Regina, Emma meant no harm." Killian says, when he realizes how delicate a situation it is.

Regina looks angry, but deep down inside, she is really just hurt.

Emma looked extremely concerned and worried.

"Regina, I-" Emma tries to apologize as best to her ability, but Regina holds her hand up, silencing her.

It had not been easy for The Evil Queen to renounce her evil life, but now as her last chance at True Love had been shattered, we should all be concerned for our lives, especially Emma.

Killian was ready to do anything to protect Emma, and was not going to just stand by and let her get hurt. He had finally won Emma, and it was genuine. He was not going to lose her now.

"I would get out of here before I do something I might regret." Regina says, not quite herself. She sounds menacing, but there is sadness in her voice, and she seems about to cry.

"Regina." Emma tries again, holding her hands out to try to embrace the broken-hearted woman.

Regina steps away.

"Please. Just LEAVE!" Regina yells.

Now Emma looks as though she is about to cry.

Regina and her had established a form of friendship through magic, and now it was quickly fading.

Killian grabs Emma's arm, and escorts her outside of Granny's. Emma resists, looking behind her to reveal a slightly sobbing once Evil Queen.

Killian walks down the street, in the direction of Snow and Charming's apartment, pulling Emma in tow.

When Emma continues to resist, Killian stops.

"Emma, you are not safe. I needed to get you out of there. Regina herself warned you." Killian says impatiently.

"I ruined her life. Just as my mother did before me." Emma says quietly.

"Swan, it was not your fault. You and me both had no idea" Killian starts.

"But I should have made more of an effort trying to figure out just who she was. Now, because of me, Regina has lost Robin, someone its obvious she loves. And she will be pained by his constant presence. She has to live in the same town as the man she loves; and not be able to be with him"

"You would not do this sort of thing on purpose. Regina knows that. Otherwise, she would not have let you go." Killian says.

Emma just lets her head fall, and stars at the ground.

Killian leads Emma up the stairs to her parents apartment, and she unlocks the door with the spare key they kept under the welcome mat.

Killian holds the door open for Emma, and she steps inside. Killian follows, and closes the door.

Killian starts to pace back and forth across the room, trying to think of their next best plan of action. Emma sits down on the couch near her.

"I deserve anything that is coming to me from her." Emma says softly.

Killian stops in his tracks and turns around to face Emma.

"You have done so much for Regina. You came back to Storybrooke with Henry, when you could have remained in New York, and have had the life you have always wanted-"

"Thought- the life I thought I had wanted." Emma says.

"What do you mean, love?" Killian asks, sitting down next to her, a questionable look on his face.

"I want to stay, here, as I said earlier. I want to have a future here, despite what I said before. This is the start of the life I have always wanted. Here." Emma says, admitting it to herself more so than to Killian. "But there will always be something or someone who tries to upset our happiness. First Regina, then Pan, then Zelena. it never ends. We will never be free of this-any of it." she added.

Killian holds her face in his right hand, and carefully with his hook.

"I will not let anything to happen to you, love, or your family. We have only just started this-whatever this is. I want to have a future with you, Emma. We have to just always remember the good moments, and try to forget about the bad ones." Killian says, especially remembering their shared kiss outside of Granny's.

Emma smiles slightly, then she rests her head on his shoulder.

Killian holds her protectively in his arms, for one of the first times. Then Killian says:

"I will be here for you.

Always, love."

* * *

**I hope you liked the first chapter of this fic. I am planning on having two more chapter after this, but maybe more will follow. Please let me know your thoughts!**

**~readinglover120**


	2. In the Weeks That Followed

_**Hi all, sorry for the long delay in updating. Life kinda gets busy. Thanks to **_addicted2memories**, **FenrirLieSmith_**, **_**and **XxxThreeRavensxxX_** for the reviews! Thanks also for the 8 favorites and 19 followers! Love you guys!**_

* * *

_~In the Weeks That Followed~_

All the residents of Storybrooke were rejoicing, well, almost all. Regina had locked herself in her mansion, and only Henry had seen her in the past few weeks. Even Robin tried to talk to her. He really felt terrible, but he did intend on staying with his wife. Emma had also been a shut-in, in the loft of her parents apartment.

She had gone to Regina's house to apologize profusely, but Regina refused to see her. Leaving a small bouquet of flowers on the doorstep, Emma left, with her heart breaking more every minute. Her parents and Henry tried to comfort her, but not much really worked. Only Killian could truly comfort her sorrow and guilt.

Since their shared kiss, Killian had been spending a lot of time with Emma and her family, staying for dinner many nights. David and him would talk for hours while Emma held her little brother, Neal to sleep.

Henry insisted on taking Emma apartment-searching, and they viewed many possibilities. Emma especially liked one that overlooked the harbor, with beautiful views of the sea. They were seriously considering making an offer on the apartment, and hopped on finally giving Emma's parents some space, for it was a tiny apartment.

* * *

"May I take Emma out for a few hours tonight? I have a surprise planned for her." Killian asked David one day, while they were talking, sitting at the bar counter at Granny's.

David was extremely protective over his daughter, but he trusted Killian after all he had been through with the family.

"I guess so." David said quietly, sighing. "But she better be back before ten tonight." he said seriously. Then he chuckled, and took another sip of beer.

Killian laughed along with him. "Of course, mate." Killian answered.

* * *

Killian asked Emma to dress nicely, but warmly, then blindfolded her and led her outside.

"Where are you taking me?" Emma demanded. "You know I hate surprises." she grumbled.

"You will like this one, I promise." Killian said.

Ten or so minutes later, Emma was getting anxious. Killian removed the blindfold. What Emma saw before her made her gasp in awe.

"You did this?" she asked Killian, seeing a picnic set up on the grass next to the docks where his ship had once been docked. He had gone all out with a small vase of hand-picked flowers, lighted candles, and dinner set for two.

Killian smiled. "Do you like it?" he asked.

Emma answered him with a kiss on his left cheek. "I love it." she said.

They then sat and ate what Emma thought was an amazing meal, which Killian had cooked himself, with some help from Mary Margaret and her kitchen.

After they had finished Killian stood up and gestured for Emma to follow him.

He walked out on the dock, almost to the edge, and looked back at Emma, who was a few feet behind him.

"Would you like to dance, love?" Killian asked.

"Sure. As long as we do it my way." Emma said, remembering their shared dance back in the Enchanted Forest.

Emma placed his right hand gently on her waist. Then, she grabbed his hook, and held it in her right hand. They began to sway back and forth, Emma leading Killian.

Killian soon got the hang of this form of dance, and took the lead. Emma laid her head on his shoulder.

"I am sorry about your ship." Emma says quietly into the leather of his shoulder, seeing the empty space in the harbor that once was filled by his beloved ship.

Killian pulls away a bit so that he can see her face. "Don't be, love. I would do anything, give up anything, for you." he says, smiling wildly.

"But you really loved that thing. I could tell." Emma says, not convinced.

Then Killian says, staring deeply into her eyes, concealing no longer his true feelings for her:

"I love you, Emma Swan."

Emma seemed slightly surprised at this revealment, and looked him in the eyes. It was not easy to admit it, to him, but more so to herself, but she stopped robbing herself of happiness and took a chance and said with all sincerity:

"I love you too, Killian Jones."

**Loveeee this story! I can't wait to hear your thoughts! Please, please review (and follow, and favorite)!**

**~readinglover120**


	3. In the Months That Followed: Part 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**_

_**Special thanks shoutout to BehindThePurpleSmoke, Anonymous user, Effie17, and**_** _Hookedonthebluebox_** _**for the wonderful reviews! Thanks also for the 11 favorites and 26 followers! this chapter's a shorty:**_

* * *

_~In the Months That Followed: Part 1~_

It had been two months since Emma finally admitted to herself, and Killian, her true feelings for him. It had also been two months since Emma and Henry had moved into their own place, right near the docks. Killian remained at the inn at Granny's, but would come to dinner at Emma and Henry's new home every night. Killian had gotten a job at the town's bar, serving as bartender.

Emma received back her old job as sheriff, alongside her father but David quit soon after, for he decided to return to being a veterinarian, as before the curse was broken. Emma understood why her father quit, and sympathized with him, but hated working alone. It was a small town, but it was a small town filled with fairytale characters-where many things could go wrong.

* * *

As Henry sat down to play video games after dinner, Emma and Killian went outside. It was a beautiful starry night, with a full moon. The pair walked out on the docks, where they usually talked and spent time together.

"Killian?" Emma says, about to ask him a question.

"Yes, love?" Killian replies. Emma loved that he still called her that.

"There's an opening as Deputy at the sheriffs office, and I was wondering if you wanted to fill it? It pays pretty well, better than bartender, that is."

Killian stares into her eyes, then starts to grin widely and looks down.

"What?" Emma asks.

"You are asking me if I want to take a job that would enable me to spend even more time with you every day than usual, and you think I may refuse?" he says, laughing.

Emma smiles at the compliment. "So yes, then?"

"Of course, love." Killian answers.

Emma moves closer to him on the dock on which they are sitting, and rests her head on his shoulder.

She-and the whole town, were finally happy, and as far as they new, free from evil villains and new curses. Emma had finally found home, with her parents, Henry and Killian each a part of it, in their own special way.

"Do you miss her?" Emma asked Killian, referring to his beloved Jolly Roger.

Killian was silent for a moment. "Yes." he answered truthfully. "but I gained much more from losing her." he said. Emma looked down, unbelieving of his words. Killian lifts up her chin so that she will look into his eyes.

"It's true, love. I wouldn't have changed a thing, or done anything differently. I regret nothing." he says, grinning.

Emma blushed.

She still could not believe how lucky she was to have him. Someone who loved her so much, who had stood by her side in good times and bad, who had saved or helped save herself and her family members on many different occasions, and who would never think for a second of abandoning her. Ever. He was there to stay.

Suddenly, Killian let go of her, and backed away for a second.

He fumbled through his right pocket looking for something. He pulled it out, but Emma could not make out what exactly it was. Then, Killian got down on one knee.

Emma's heart beat quickened as she realized what he was doing.

"Emma Swan, you are the love of my life. And I want to be with you, by your side, all the days of my life. I want to have a future with you, and Henry also. I promise never to leave your side, I promise to love and respect you as long as I may live. I promise also to continue to love Henry as my own son, as I have already." Killian paused for a minute. "Emma, will you marry me?"

Emma gasped with joy.

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Yes I will!" she said happily.

Killian stood up and embraced her.

He was one of the happiest men in the world.

**Thanks for reading!**

**Let me know your thoughts?**

**~readinglover120**


End file.
